


Rendezvous

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Birthday Sex, Consensual Kink, M/M, Roleplay, Train Sex, train groper!hisoka, train slut!chrollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14865807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: “You could’ve done anything for me today,” Hisoka murmured, his voice husky and low as he drove into Chrollo even harder. His hand caught Chrollo under the chin, forcing his head up with a warning squeeze to his throat. “Anything at all. We could’ve had dinner or watched a movie or fooled around in the suite, but you did this,” he drove his hips forward, “ instead.”Chrollo couldn’t speak. He trembled, though. He trembled so hard Hisoka feared his knees might give out entirely. It propelled him on. He wanted to see that happen. He wanted to be the one to make Chrollo fall to his knees like a puppet with cut strings.He drew his tongue along the flushed line of Chrollo’s nape, sinking his teeth in for a teasingly sharp bite. “Is this a gift for me, Chrollo,” Hisoka wondered, giving him a punishingly deep thrust, “or for you?”





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> well, its hisoka's birthday, so you all know what that means! time to let hisoka fuck his cake and eat it too.

The hustle and bustle of the subway station enveloped and overwhelmed. Rush hour was long over, but the stragglers following the Wednesday night commute bumped and jostled their way onto the trains, no doubt eager to be home with their families and loved ones. Hisoka tapped his foot against the dingy cement steps, watching them all pass him by. No one so much as offered him a glance. 

Rather rude of them, he thought. The birthday boy should always be the center of attention. 

Hisoka smiled to himself and laughed a little, low in his throat so no one would notice. He gave the phone in his hand an artful spin, opening up the messenger app to reread the text he’d already long memorized. 

[Sent 3:49 from  _ Chrollo <3 _ ]

_ Meet me at the Rusty Dog bar at ten. Take the train.  _

His mouth curled at the corners, tugging at his lips until he gave in to the hungry smile he’d been fighting all day. A shiver of warmth rolled down his spine at the thought of what it could all mean. He knew of the bar in passing. He hadn’t expected Chrollo to, though. And the train… Hisoka glanced around at the emptying station. Why the train? It would be far easier to hire a car for the evening, and far more private too should Chrollo deign to accompany him home from the bar…

The phone in his hand vibrated, startling him a little. Hisoka thumbed over the dark screen, reading the new message.

[Sent 9:42 from  _ Chrollo <3 _ ]

_ Are you on your way? _

Hisoka didn’t try to fight his smile.  _ Eager, aren’t you?  _ He typed out, hitting send before standing. The next train was just pulling in, and it’d only take a few minutes to reach the bar in question. He moved to the yellow line by the tracks and waited for the subway car to come to a stop, the pneumatic doors hissing open to let out the few passengers still out and about this late at night. 

Another buzz from his phone. Hisoka read the message as he walked onto the train, finding a seat near the exit door.

[Sent 9:46 from  _ Chrollo <3 _ ]

_ You’ll be late.  _

Oh, how cute. Hisoka settled into his seat and glanced around the train car for a moment, taking stock of who all he shared it with. A tired looking man sat at the far end of the train, nodding off into his newspaper. Adjacent to Hisoka sat a couple, two wild looking college students with book bags in hand and their noses buried in a notebook spread out on their shared laps. Finals, perhaps. Hisoka looked down at his phone and rattled off a quick,  _ It’s my birthday. I can be late if I want to. _

His eyes widened when the phone buzzed back immediately, the train lurching itself to life while he read.

[Sent 9:48 from  _ Chrollo <3 _ ]

_ That’s a shame. I suppose you don’t really want your present then. _

That warm feeling was back again. It was back with a vengeance. Hisoka licked his lips and sat a little lower in his seat. The bar was only four stops from here. Perhaps fifteen more minutes. If he didn’t waste time meandering, he could be there only a few minutes late. His fingers hovered over his touchscreen as he tried to quell the thought of what Chrollo might be planning. It was nearly impossible to predict what the thief might do. Hisoka choked back the moan building in his throat. He definitely should have rented a car.

The train slowed down and lights began to flash by as they entered the next station tunnel. Hisoka bit his lip and watched the college students gather up their things in a rush, stumbling out of the car as they bickered about some theory or another. The man at the far end didn’t so much as stir. Hisoka bounced his leg impatiently and tried not to fidget as the doors closed without any new passengers coming aboard. Three more stops. He couldn’t help but glance at his phone.

With the messenger app still up, he hadn’t noticed he’d gotten another text.

[Sent 9:51 from  _ Chrollo <3 _ ]

**_Photo Attached. Accept?_ **

He thumbed the button without even thinking. A second later a photograph filled the screen. Hisoka lifted his phone to see it closer, puzzling over what it could possibly be. It was rather blurry, so definitely taken while moving. A slash of shiny chrome bisected the image, and there… Hisoka could make out the black fabric of Chrollo’s coat, and just a portion of the fur trim. Black tread below… Were those…

Hisoka swallowed harshly. Were those his bare legs?

_ Where are you?  _ He typed out quickly, barely thinking enough to use spell check when he butchered every word he typed. He ran his tongue over his lips, his mouth watering as he opened up the photograph once more. There was something familiar about the tread, and that shiny chrome bar…

Bzzt.

[Sent 9:56 from  _ Chrollo <3 _ ]

_ You’re really unobservant. _

Hisoka began to sweat.  _ And you’re a massive tease,  _ he wrote back, reaching for the armrest when the train began to move once more. His leg bounced faster. He thumbed at his screen every time it started to go dark, watching eagerly for the next message. Another station came and went. The anticipation was killing him. 

He sent off a few texts out of desperation. One by one they were delivered but not read. Hisoka lifted his head and saw the next station approaching.  _ Come on,  _ he urged the train. Just a little bit further and he’d be at his stop. 

It took everything in his power not to break his phone when the doors opened and a dozen people streamed in. They were close to the bar, yes, but that just meant they were approaching the stations that catered towards the party side of town. Drunks and lovers and college kids less concerned with finals poured into the train, milling around and standing in the doorway and postponing the departure until they realized they were in the way. 

_ I may be later than anticipated,  _ Hisoka rattled off to the unresponsive Chrollo.  _ It’s not my fault, though. Blame the train and the idiots too stupid to use it properly.  _

He hit send and leaned back into his seat with a sigh. Somewhere off to the side a phone dinged, and Hisoka was treated to the sight of ten drunkards fumbling for their phones to check if it was theirs. He rolled his eyes and bounced his leg, taking in the newest passengers.

Only a dozen or so came in, but the vast majority of them didn’t sit despite the ample seating still open. Most stood and held onto the guide rails above, chatting loudly and swaying dangerously at every shift and lurch of the train in motion. The bars must be running a theme night too. Most of the partygoers wore body paint and glow sticks, some even doused in what looked like glitter. Hisoka took them in one by one, wondering if the Rusty Dog might be doing something similar. Chrollo hadn’t been wearing trousers in that photograph. Perhaps they were going clubbing?

He scanned the crowd and fidgeted a little more. Color here, color there, bright bright bright. Definitely a rave night, he thought, and a good one at that. Everyone seemed to be intoxicated, bunching up in one another’s space to laugh and talk and share the good mood freely. Hisoka smiled when some eyes turned his way. He looked past them easily though, since he had someone much better waiting for him at…

Hisoka paused his nervous bouncing when he caught sight of a slip of black and white in the sea of color in front of him. Behind some bulky, swaying linebacker-type stood someone a little less eager to join in the fun. Hisoka sat a little taller, and then glanced down at his phone. He rattled off another text message and watched the short slip of black with careful, hopeful eyes. 

A ding sounded. A hand reached into a pocket, and when Hisoka caught sight of white fur trim, he grinned. He grinned like a beast that had just cornered an elusive rabbit. 

He was standing in an instant. A few eyes looked towards him when he did, but most were too intoxicated to do more than give him a passing glance. Chrollo--and it was Chrollo--didn’t seem to pay him any mind. He just stood facing the window, watching the lights flash by as he rested his weight on the support bar. Hisoka slipped his phone into his pocket and carefully worked his way closer. Chrollo had to know he was on here. What was he planning?

Another text vibrated in Hisoka’s pocket. He ignored it, slipping past a few drunkards to stand just behind Chrollo. A quick glance down told him he’d been right in thinking Chrollo without trousers. His legs were bare from his ankles to the bottom of his coat, his feet covered in strappy black ankle boots. An odd look, to be sure. With a coat like that, it gave a person the impression he was naked beneath, and wasn’t that a thought, Hisoka mused, giving in to the urge to rest his hand on Chrollo’s ass. Could this be the surprise--

His eyes widened when Chrollo jolted at his touch. 

“What the-- Oh,” Chrollo said, his low, smooth voice igniting a fire in Hisoka’s blood. Dark, assessing eyes looked up at him, but instead of a smile or expectant laugh, Hisoka found himself treated to embarrassment. An innocent sort of embarrassment that seemed far too polite for the two of them. 

“Sorry,” Chrollo whispered, huddling a little closer to his pole. He carefully pulled himself away from Hisoka’s hand. “I must have bumped into you.”

Bumped into… Oh.  _ Oh.  _ Hisoka caught on in an instant. He stared at Chrollo from behind, taking in his flushed ears and neck, and then the protective way he held himself against the support pole. Hisoka’s mouth went dry. This was… Oh, this was a gift, alright. A definite surprise. He glanced around to make sure no one was watching, and then reached out his hand once more to drag his knuckles down Chrollo’s spine. 

The effect was instantaneous. Chrollo stiffened, his knuckles going white around the pole he held so tightly. Hisoka let out a low laugh and moved even closer to him, blocking Chrollo off from the rest of the train. He put his hands on Chrollo’s hips and dragged him back until his ass met his groin. If Chrollo wanted to play pretend… Well, Hisoka had no problem accepting a fantasy as a birthday gift, especially when the fantasy was as good as this promised to be. 

“Um, this is…” Chrollo’s voice was a soft mumble, barely heard over the sound of the drunks laughing. He shrank in on himself and tried not to shiver when Hisoka gripped his hips harder. “E-Excuse me, but uh… Please let go of me.”

God, he even sounded the part. Hisoka twitched, his cock already erect. He grinded against Chrollo freely, laughing in a rosy red ear. “Shhh,” he breathed, moving his hands forward to wrap his arms around Chrollo’s narrow waist. “It’ll be troublesome if you cause a scene here.”

“But that’s--” Chrollo jolted when Hisoka unbuttoned a clasp on his coat, and then whimpered when he slipped his hand inside to touch his skin. And it was his skin, Hisoka found, and not a shirt. He nuzzled Chrollo’s cheek and grinned hungrily, feeling straps here and there, and then the ghostly kiss of lace against his knuckles when he journeyed a little lower. 

“Lingerie? Really?” he breathed, savoring how powerless Chrollo pretended to be for him. He drew his fingers up and found the bud of a nipple. Chrollo shivered uncontrollably when he rolled it against his fingertips. “It’s almost like you wanted someone to do this to you.”

Chrollo shook his head frantically. “P-Please,” he whispered, his token struggle all too easy to ignore. “I’m just trying to get to my stop--”

His voice petered out on a choked grunt when Hisoka left his chest and palmed the front of what had to be his panties. A few buttons snapped open, the movements of his arm too much for them to bear. “Why don’t I keep you company while you wait?” Hisoka offered, carefully assessing their position and who might be watching. Most were too preoccupied with staying upright to pay them any mind. He kneaded at Chrollo roughly, licking a line up his delicate throat. “If you’re quiet, maybe I’ll give you a present.”

Chrollo’s response was swallowed in the sound of the next station announcement. Probably for the best, Hisoka had to think, since the drunkards were finally looking around with some semblance of awareness. The front of Chrollo’s panties were growing wet. He nuzzled Chrollo’s fragrant hair and pushed the fabric to the side, rolling his fingers back to prod at an entrance he could already tell was ready and waiting for him. 

“S-Stop, please,” Chrollo begged, grabbing the arm wrapped around his chest. He gave it a cursory push, a token fight that only added to the game they played. Hisoka growled when the thief tried to cross his legs. He pressed his fingers inside, spreading him roughly, and Chrollo gasped, the fight dying just like that. 

“Does that feel good?” Hisoka crooned, holding Chrollo close as he tested to see just how thorough Chrollo had been opening himself up. Lube dripped down his hand and clung to Chrollo’s lace panties, his trembling thighs covered in… garters, perhaps. It was hard to tell like this, the coat still largely in the way. “You love this, don’t you? Little slut. Riding the train this late at night, dressed like you want to be fucked. Don’t you have someone at home to fuck you?”

Hisoka laughed, adding another finger just to feel Chrollo shiver. His teeth found Chrollo’s ear, his lips kissing away the sting. “I bet you do,” he said, moving his hand faster. He brought his other hand down, ripping the panties off entirely to give him more room to work. “I bet someone is waiting for you right now. But you’re mine now, aren’t you? My little train slut.”

Chrollo hung his head. His nails dug into Hisoka’s arm. “I’m… Oh, god. Please, I’m…” He let out a broken moan, rocking on the balls of his feet to fuck himself on Hisoka’s hand. Hisoka rewarded him with a targeted jab, glancing around to make sure they weren’t being watched. A lot of the partygoers had gotten off at the last station. The old man still slept on, his newspaper nearly on the ground. 

“What is it?” Hisoka whispered, pitching his voice low to growl his words against Chrollo’s pretty ear. “Are you going to cum, slut?”

Chrollo shook more than just his head, but the lie was obvious. Hisoka laughed in his ear, pulling his hand away entirely. 

“Unbutton the rest of your coat,” he ordered, taking a step back to assess the slick covering his hand. God, Chrollo was wet. Wet and slick and sticky. Hisoka pretended to check a watch he didn’t wear as some stray passenger lifted her head from her cellphone. She looked down soon enough though, and Hisoka glanced at Chrollo’s reflection in the glass, grinning when he saw how he obeyed. 

“Just look at you,” he said quietly, a whisper meant only for Chrollo. The sight of this… It’d been a little tame of him to call it lingerie before. Chrollo was practically naked beneath the coat, and certainly a good deal closer to it than he had been before Hisoka ripped off the black silk panties now tangled around the ankle of Chrollo’s boot. His chest and hips and upper thighs were latticed with black straps, the leather bodysuit more hole than whole. 

Chrollo fidgeted self-consciously, his hands tight on the sides of his coat as if he was fighting with himself to cover up. Hisoka helped him out with his indecision, taking Chrollo by the wrists and settling his hands on the glass in front of him. “Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” he wondered, hooking his chin over Chrollo’s shoulder to take in the miles of smooth, pale skin just beneath the straps. 

“L-Let me go,” Chrollo breathed, voice wrecked, thighs damp with the proof of his arousal. 

Hisoka smiled at their reflections and shook his head, moving his hands to Chrollo’s hips to tug part of the coat out of the way. Chrollo’s ass was framed beautifully in his little get up. He spread Chrollo’s ass and took in his dripping entrance. Even if Chrollo begged him to stop, this part of him definitely begged for the exact opposite. 

It only took one hand to pull Hisoka free from his trousers. That left the other hand free to hold Chrollo’s hips still as he guided it forward, the head teasing the warm, silken flesh that begged for him to enter. Chrollo whimpered and begged softly, his head shaking, his ears burning, his lips pouring forth a quiet little litany of  _ no, please, don’t _ . Even as he spoke, though, his hips still moved back. They sought out Hisoka’s touch, and his thighs spread of their own volition to make it easier for him. 

Such an eager body. Hisoka couldn’t help but oblige it, pressing inside in one smooth, deft thrust. 

It was a good thing Chrollo was accustomed to this, else someone would have noticed what was happening not even three feet from the main section of the train. Chrollo’s body gave a rough shudder, his teeth clenched on a moan that he somehow smothered in his throat. Hisoka gasped and felt his vision swim. 

So tight. All that teasing and still so tight. Absolutely perfect. 

He couldn’t help but move, gripping Chrollo’s hips with strength enough to bruise. Chrollo still played the game. He struggled weakly and shook his head, pleading in quiet little tones to let him go, let him go, he doesn’t feel good at all. Weak lies and weaker fighting. Hisoka wrapped him in his arms and fucked him deep, timing the movements of his hips with the lurching of the train, hiding it all so no one might see the gift being given to him. 

“You could’ve done anything for me today,” Hisoka murmured, his voice husky and low as he drove into Chrollo even harder. His hand caught Chrollo under the chin, forcing his head up with a warning squeeze to his throat. “Anything at all. We could’ve had dinner or watched a movie or fooled around in the suite, but you did _this_ ,” he drove his hips forward, “ instead.”

Chrollo couldn’t speak. He trembled, though. He trembled so hard Hisoka feared his knees might give out entirely. It propelled him on. He wanted to see that happen. He wanted to be the one to make Chrollo fall to his knees like a puppet with cut strings. 

He drew his tongue along the flushed line of Chrollo’s nape, sinking his teeth in for a teasingly sharp bite. “Is this a gift for me, Chrollo,” Hisoka wondered, giving him a punishingly deep thrust, “or for you?”

Sharp fingernails dug into Hisoka’s forearm. Chrollo arched his neck, rolling his head against Hisoka’s shoulder as he gave up completely. His orgasm came and Hisoka was forced to hold him all the tighter to keep them both upright. Chrollo clenched and shuddered, his cum dripping down between his legs to speckle the dingy train floor with spots of white. Hisoka sank his teeth into Chrollo’s shoulder and rutted until Chrollo cried. 

It didn’t take much to tip him over the edge. When it was Chrollo he held, it never did. 

“H-Hisoka,” Chrollo wheezed, shaking from head to toe. His shoulders hitched and his eyes stayed closed, and if they were alone, Hisoka might have given in to the urge to turn him around and kiss him until he couldn’t breathe at all. But they were still on the train, and the final stop for the night was rapidly approaching. They needed to be quick about the rest of this. 

“Hush now,” Hisoka crooned, pressing him against the glass and pinning him there with his full weight. God, he was still buried inside him. So warm and wet. He gave a few teasing thrusts and felt his release begin to leak out, a filthy, sloppy sound issuing forth that made Chrollo positively squirm. Hisoka kissed Chrollo’s cheeks and head. “The game is still on. You wouldn’t want them to know I’ve filled you full of my cum, now would you?”

Chrollo let out a broken keen, shaking his head weakly. Hisoka could feel how badly his legs were shaking. He rested more of his weight on him, forcing Chrollo to support them both. Their reflections stared back in the shiny glass window. Hisoka gave him another few thrusts and watched how his messy, wanton face contorted in pained pleasure. 

“Aren’t you gorgeous?” Hisoka sighed, letting go of Chrollo’s throat to drag his hands down his hips instead. He gave Chrollo’s waist a squeeze and pulled out slowly, making him feel every single inch leave his body. For a moment he felt Chrollo go onto his toes, almost seeking out the cock that was in the midst of leaving him empty. Hisoka grinned into soft black hair. “Dripping cum like the little slut you are.”

A mumble answered him. Hisoka raised a brow and leaned closer. “What was that?” he wondered, pressing his lips to Chrollo’s cheek. “ _ Slut? _ ”

He didn’t expect Chrollo to turn towards him, seeking his lips in a kiss far too tender for the game at hand. “Please,” he whispered, sagging in Hisoka’s hands. “Please, let me go. I’m so tired,” Chrollo begged, tears clinging to the corners of his dark eyes. “I can’t take anymore. It’s too much.”

“Poor thing,” Hisoka teased, tucking himself back into his trousers before pulling away a little. He looked around once more. The train was empty now. Well and truly empty, even of the old man who’d been fast asleep all this time. “Don’t you want to play with me some more? Look,” he said, threading his fingers through Chrollo’s hair to turn his head to take in the train car. “There’s no one here to see you being a little whore.”

Chrollo leaned heavily against the pole and shook his head. Cum dripped down his thighs, but he didn’t seem to care. “Just take me home,” he mumbled, shyly looking at Hisoka with something much more familiar in his eyes. Hisoka couldn’t help but be a little disappointed. The game was over already. “And buy me a new pair of underwear tomorrow. I liked those.”

“What, I can’t break my own gift if I want to?” Hisoka teased, leaning against the bar too to search for a kiss that Chrollo made him work for. It was chaste and as tired as Chrollo looked, so he only indulged for a moment before pulling away. 

“Mmm.” 

Nonverbal. Perhaps home really was the best place to be now. 

Hisoka sat down and tugged Chrollo into his lap, fixing the buttons for him when Chrollo failed to do it himself. What a sexy outfit he was in. Hisoka was sure he’d never seen it on him before, so that probably meant Chrollo had gone out and bought it just for today. Hisoka couldn’t help but kiss Chrollo’s pretty throat. Was it really too late to go again?

“Chrollo,” he murmured, holding the thief tight. “It’s still my birthday, right? Isn’t it more fun if we go again? I promise I won’t tease.”

Silence answered him. Hisoka raised a brow. He felt a soft puff of breath tickle his neck. When he glanced at Chrollo’s face, he found the thief fast asleep, his beautiful face propped on Hisoka’s shoulder and his hands clutching the fabric of his shirt. A blush rode his cheekbones. Sweat matted the roots of his hair. Absolutely gorgeous, Hisoka thought. He couldn’t wait to take him home and have him there too, so long as Chrollo felt up to it. 

He held Chrollo a little tighter and looked at the station map mounted above their heads. The train stopped running at midnight. He fumbled for his phone, eager to see how much time they had left to get home.

A notification greeted him when he rolled his thumb over the screen of his phone. Hisoka raised a brow and looked at Chrollo, and then smiled when he unlocked the messenger app.

[Sent 10:04 from  _ Chrollo <3 _ ]

_ Happy birthday, Hisoka. Enjoy.  _

**Author's Note:**

> lol that was fun, and not too shabby for something i wrote largely during work. if you enjoyed this, consider leaving me a comment and checking out my original work (tdcloud) and fandom work (terminallydepraved) on tumblr. as always, until next time!


End file.
